A Snippet of Happiness
by KatyPotter
Summary: A snapshot of the life of Harry Potter after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry has gotten some exciting yet scary news but his partner has returned to work. How will Harry cope until his lover returns? Harry/Charlie *Mpreg* ONESHOT


**Hey, guys so I'm back! Here's a one-shot that I've had in my computer for a really long time so please ignore any issues with grammar or spelling! Warning for Mpreg! if it squicks you...then you are reading the wrong story...**

* * *

"I don't know how to tell him, Mione..." A very worried Harry Potter groaned running his hand through his usually messy hair.

Hermione looked at her friend with a slight grin on her face, "Just tell him the truth, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Harry looked as if he were about to cry, "He left this morning...how can I tell him now?" Hermione grimaced. She had forgotten that Charlie had to go work in Romania over Christmas.

"I'm sure he'll come home for the holidays," Hermione said, though she wasn't very convincing. Harry just sighed. "Go to the Burrow. You shouldn't stay in that apartment by yourself...especially now-"

"I'm pregnant not an invalid!" Harry said angrily.

Hermione quickly pressed her finger to her lips, "Shhh! Fred is a light sleeper! If you want Charlie to be the first to know...besides me...I suggest you keep your voice down."

Harry sighed again, "I'm sorry. But what does my being pregnant have to do with staying in my apartment?"

"As your healer, I'm going to tell you the truth...male pregnancies are extremely rare...even if this is the wizarding world. Your body is going to be changing to help make room for the baby and even towards the end begin to rearrange so you can even _have_ the baby. That's going to be very painful and you need to limit your activity...I know you want Charlie to be the first to know...but telling Molly is in your best interest so she can make sure you don't overdo anything." Hermione said softly.

Harry looked shocked at what his friend had just told him. He sighed as he realized it would be bad if he didn't listen to Mione. "Fine. But Molly will be the _only_ other to know about this." Hermione nodded.

"You should go talk to Molly. Use the floo, that's going to be your only source of transportation for a while, and I'll go get your things." Harry nodded slowly before heading to her fireplace and using the floo to the Burrow.

Hermione sighed before she grabbed parchment and a quill to leave a note for Fred. 'Fred, I've gone to Harry and Charlie's to bring his things to the Burrow. He doesn't want to be in the apartment alone without Charlie. I'll be home shortly. ~Hermione' Hermione smiled at her note before leaving it floating in the living room.

* * *

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Molly asked stopping from her usual bustling around the kitchen.

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I was kinda hoping I could stay here until Charlie gets back."

Molly looked at him confused, "Of course you can, Dearie. Can I ask you why?"

Harry grimaced, "Mione told me it might be the best if I'm not alone until Charlie gets home." Molly looked at him, confusion evident on her face so Harry went a little further. "I wanted to wait till Charlie got home to tell everyone but...I'm pregnant."

Molly's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh! I'm so happy for you!"

"Can you just...not tell anyone? I wanted Charlie to be the first to know...but he won't be home until after the holidays..."

"Of course, Dearie. How far along are you?" she asked, her smile as wide as ever.

"A month," Harry said softly.

"Not too far along then. The morning sickness will kick in soon." She said nodding to herself, "I'll make some potions later. Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some tea."She said as she busied herself in the kitchen again. Harry said nothing, he was incredibly thankful but he just didn't want to go through any of this without Charlie.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it, Harry, dear-"

"No, I've got it, Molly, really," Harry said, getting to the door before the matriarch of the Weasley family. Molly nodded a small grin on her face. When Harry opened the door Hermione was there two bags in her arms, Harry was quick to grab one, they weren't heavy at all...she must have used a feather light charm.

"You can stay in Charlie's old room, Harry. You can go make yourself at home...I'll be down here making dinner." Harry nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs.

Harry smiled sadly as he passed the closed doors of the Weasley children. Bill and Fleur lived at Shell Cottage, Charlie and himself lived in an apartment in Diagon Alley, Percy lived in a big house with Penelope, Fred and Hermione lived above the joke shop while George and Katie lived in the apartment next door, Ron lived with Luna somewhere in the country, and Ginny lived with Draco in Malfoy Manner.

Molly must feel so alone sometimes...he was glad that he could be there for her while he waited for his boyfriend to come home. When Harry had placed the bags on his bed, Hermione just smiled sadly at him before saying her goodbyes and leaving. Harry's hand automatically went to his stomach, at least Molly would have another grandchild.

Victoire had been born in May... she was six months old. She would turn one on May second...the anniversary of the final battle. Harry laid on the bed and sighed, he just hoped he would survive the next two weeks without telling Charlie.

They had been dating since Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Five years later and here they are...they had spoken about marriage and kids...they never thought that having their own children would be an option. Harry knew Charlie was waiting until after this last mission to ask him to marry him. Charlie had told his boss that this would be his last assignment.

He had found a job he loved working with the dragons at Gringotts. Training them to be deadly to strangers while still keeping them safe and healthy. Harry, on the other hand, hadn't found a job that he was interested in. He _had been_ a seeker for the Chudley Cannons to humor Ron...they had been the best team of the year thanks to Harry. He had quit when the stress of the media had gotten to be too much for him.

He had been looking at job options when he had found out he was pregnant that morning...suddenly being an Auror didn't sound too appealing. Harry just continued to stare at the ceiling...wondering how he would ever get through the next few weeks.

* * *

Hermione played with her cup as Molly went to sit down next to her. "Shouldn't we tell him?" the bushy-haired girl asked softly.

"No, it'll be a wonderful Christmas present...for them both. Charlie wants him being home to be part of Harry's gift and I'm sure Harry telling Charlie about the baby will be a wonderful Christmas present for him." Molly said softly.

Hermione smiled but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Harry sighed as he woke up to feet stumbling on the staircase. It was Christmas morning and Harry really didn't want to get up. He didn't want to deal with other people's happiness while his happiness was in Romania taking care of Dragons.

"Harry James Potter! You will get your lazy arse out of bed this instant!" Hermione Weasley yelled up the stairs in a very Molly-like fashion. Harry groaned but got up anyway, he quickly dressed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. He didn't really eat; just pushed it all around as he knew it would all come back up in a few hours anyway.

Molly and Hermione frowned when they saw Harry's upset form. Breakfast finished quickly with the twins banter, Luna's dreamy voice telling them of the Wrackspurts, and Percy bragging about his new post in the Ministry.

"All right. I think it's time we all opened presents." Arthur said, excited as he ushered everyone into the living room.

As Molly was leaving the room there was a knock on the door, "Oh! Harry, dear, can you get that for me." Harry missed the knowing smile on his mother figure's face as he turned and walked towards the door.

He gasped as he opened the door, his eyes bright green eyes snapped up to meet the icy blue eyes of his boyfriend and partner. "Ch-Charlie?" he gasped, "Oh, Charlie!" he cried jumping into the red-head's arms. Harry felt the tears leaking onto Charlie's shirt.

"Harry?" Charlie asked worried, he placed Harry back on the ground and tilted Harry's face up so he could see his green eyes that were filled with tears. "What's wrong, love?"

"Ca-can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Harry asked softly, trying to ignore the worried looks he was getting from their family. Charlie nodded, a frown on his face as he entwined his fingers with the smaller mans as they walked out into the garden.

When they reached the bench by the pond Charlie sat his partner down and wrapped his coat around his frame. "What's wrong, Har?"

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to smile, "I-I'm _so_ excited that you're back...I've wanted to tell you something since the day you left two weeks ago."

"Are you alright?"

"Well, I went to Hermione's after you left...I wasn't feeling right at all..."

"Harry," Charlie said firmly making Harry look him in the eyes, "What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant, Charlie." He said in a very Gryffindor manner. Charlie looked at the man in shock before a huge smile spread across his face.

"You're-? We're-? I'm gonna be a Dad?" He asked soflty. Harry nodded, biting his lip as a smile threatened to cross his face. Charlie suddenly got up and hugged Harry tightly, "We're gonna be parents!" Harry laughed as Charlie laughed like a mad man. "Did you tell anyone?"

Harry shook his head, "Hermione knows cause she's my healer, and your Mum knows because Mione says male pregnancies are rare and she was worried about me being in our apartment without you there with me. She said I will be in pain as my body starts to change so I can actually _have_ our baby."

Charlie kissed Harry's forehead lovingly, "Are you ready to go back inside, Har?"

Harry nodded pulling Charlie's lips to his in a loving kiss. When they broke apart Harry rested his head on Charlie's chest. The red head slowly lifted Harry bridal style causing the smaller man to squeal and chuckle. "I love you, Char."

"I love you too, Har." Charlie said kissing Harry's nose as he walked back towards the magical house.


End file.
